We rely on a variety of lighting apparatus, and life is also filled with multiple different lighting apparatuses. Some lighting apparatuses are fixed on the wall or ceiling, some are connected to the indoor power through the wire, and some are configured with a battery or other power supply. Although all of these examples belong to the lighting apparatuses, according to different using characteristics, there are some differences in these lighting apparatuses.
With the popularization of the light emitting diode technology, more and more lighting apparatuses adopt light emitting diode light source, and the apparatus for lighting apparatus also becomes more and more diverse.
Therefore, if we may design a product to meet the need of the human life and increase the life experience, the product may be able to bring considerable value and contribution to the society.